Un remerciement fort agréable
by xShanee
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Hermione vient réclamer son du auprès de Drago quelques années près l'avoir sauvé de la prison d'Askaban? OS HGxDM LEMON /!\


**Un remerciement fort agréable.** _de xShanee_

Assis dans un bar récemment installé dans le chemin de traverse, un jeune blond platine buvait petit gorgé par petite gorgé son whisky pur feu. Il avait besoin de calme, il ne supportait décidément plus les sots d'humeur de sa femme enceinte de 5 mois et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se calmer était ce nouveau bar nommé le Quidding Bar. « Par Merlin... Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cette vie aussi minable ! » Se demanda le jeune homme. Il laissa tomber sa terre sur la table entre ses bras qui tenaient toujours son verre.

Depuis tout petit, il n'avait guère eu la vie très facile en commençant par son père qui lui affligeait des sortilèges Doloris en lui répétant sans cesse qu'il devrait toujours mépriser les Nés-Moldus, aussi appelés plus familièrement les Sang-de-bourbe car soit disant, ils auraient volé les pouvoirs magiques de certains sorciers, les rendant cracmoles, etc …

Ensuite, était venu Voldemort qui lui avait ordonné d'assassiner Albus Dumbledore -chose qu'il n'avait guère pu faire- à cause de son père qui avait échoué à une de ses missions qui était de récupérer la boule de la prophétie sur Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Et maintenant pour couronner le tout, il se devait de procréer un héritier de sang pur -avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas- pour assurer la ligné de sa famille et tout cela encore une fois à cause de son père.

Le jeune homme soupira, releva la tête de ses bras et c'est dans un sursaut qu'il remarqua qu'une jeune femme brune aux yeux marrons, qu'il connaissait depuis sa scolarité à Poudlard, s'était installée sur le siège en face de lui.

_ Bonjour Drago, fit simplement la jeune femme avant de boire une gorgée du verre qu'elle avait commandé.

_ Granger ? Par Merlin ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, rajouta le dénommé Drago tout aussi surpris.

_ C'est ce que j'ai cru remarqué.

_ Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il après avoir repris son masque indéchiffrable.

_ La même chose que toi je suppose, je viens ici au calme pour pouvoir penser... Tranquillement et puis je t'ai vu alors je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être venir te parler, prendre de tes nouvelles ?

_ Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à moi Granger ? Grogna presque Drago.

_ Qui te dit que je m'intéresse à toi ? Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis venue ici juste pour passer le temps, pas pour m'intéresser à qui que ce soit.

_ Très bien, que veux-tu savoir ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

_ Mmh, je ne sais pas ? Qu'es-tu devenu après le procès où tu as été innocenté, plutôt, où je T'AI innocenté ? D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, tu ne m'as jamais remercié pour ça... Je t'ai tout de même sauvé la vie en quelque sorte, je t'ai empêché de …

_ Alors c'est pour ça ? Dit-il d'un rire froid. Tu venais juste me parler pour que je te remercie Granger ? Mais c'est vrai, tu as raison, je te dois énormément... Hermione.

Il avait murmuré son prénom en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Veux-tu peut-être que je te remercie de la même manière dont je t'ai fait oublier pendant quelques heures ta misérable vie en 6ème année ? Ria-t-il légèrement toujours avec son rire froid alors que la lionne ne cillait pas.

_ Ce serait une possibilité plutôt plaisante Drago, mais puis-je me permettre de te rappeler que tu es... marié ? Et le géniteur du fœtus que ta « femme » porte en elle ?

_ Justement... Une bonne partie de jambe en l'air ne pourrait que me faire plaisir pour les oublier cinq minutes...

_ Que peux-tu être vulgaire mon cher Drago... Mais si tu te fiches du fait que tu sois marié... Alors pourquoi m'en inquiéterais-je ? Susurra-t-elle avec un sourire... Coquin ?

_ Très bien, alors allons chez toi, disons... Toute suite ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un regard rempli de désir.

Hermione se contenta de se lever, balançant un billet pour payer son verre sur la table puis elle sortit alors que Drago la suivait après avoir lui aussi jeter quelques pièces sur la table.

Arrivés à l'extérieur du bâtiment, Hermione prit rapidement la main de Drago et elle les fit transplaner jusqu'à chez elle. Elle logeait dans un petit manoir avec un assez vaste terrain autour et elle ne disposait pas de voisins autour de chez elle. La jeune femme, après avoir atterrit à destination, tira la main du jeune homme pour le faire entrer dans sa demeure.

A peine avoir fait un pas dans le manoir, Hermione sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le visage de son amant vint se coller contre son cou. Elle frissonna en fermant les yeux de délices en sentant les lèvres de Drago se promener dans son cou, les posant délicatement par-ci, par là, arrachant finalement un petit soupir à la jeune femme.

Elle se dégagea brusquement des bras de son amant pour défaire son manteau ainsi que celui de Drago pour les balancer dans un coin du hall d'entrée. Le jeune homme se recolla presque immédiatement à la jeune femme, l'agrippant par les fesses afin qu'elle vienne enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille avant que Drago commence à monter les escaliers tout en embrassant langoureusement sa maîtresse.

Arrivés en haut, Hermione se détacha du jeune homme et elle se précipita vers sa chambre suivit de près une nouvelle fois par Drago. Quand elle arriva à celle-ci, Drago claqua la prote derrière lui, agrippa Hermione et la plaqua contre le mur tout en reprenant son baiser qui était plus sauvage que doux et passionné.

Drago se mit alors à explorer le corps de la jeune femme qui avait bien mûri depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, elle était maintenant devenue une femme. Il entreprit alors de déboutonner la chemise de la jeune femme en dégustant de ses lèvres chaque partie de son corps qu'il redécouvrait petit à petit.

Arrivé à sa poitrine, Drago remarqua que la jeune femme portait toujours le même style de sous-vêtements que pendant sa scolarité, c'est-à-dire des sous-vêtements sages en coton. Il parsema de baiser le haut de la poitrine de la jeune femme jusqu'à la limite de son soutien-gorge.

Il continua ses baisers jusqu'au nombril de la jeune femme où il y titilla son creux ce qui fit arracher un gémissement à sa partenaire. Impatiente, Hermione reprit le contrôle de leur relation, elle fit lever le jeune homme et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur tout en l'embrassant et en enlevant sa propre chemise que Drago avait déboutonné.

Elle prit, tout en continuant d'embrasser son amant, les deux pans de la chemise et tira brutalement de chaque côté faisant sauté tous les boutons puis elle entreprit de dévorer chaque parcelle du torse découvert du jeune homme. Elle commença d'abord par faire traîner ses lèvres dans son cou pour ensuite y laisser une trace de son passage. Elle continua ses baisers sur ses pectoraux puis elle atteint un de ses mamelons qu'elle mordilla, lécha et aspira, arrachant un grognement de plaisir à son amant.

Après avoir fait subir le même châtiment à son deuxième mamelon, Hermione reprit sa descente en frôlant son corps du bout de son nez et de ses lèvres pour arriver à genoux devant lui. Lentement, elle défit la ceinture du jeune homme, ses boutons de jeans et elle le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle eut un sourire satisfait en voyant la bosse qui déformait son boxer puis elle entreprit de la caresser à travers le tissu. Drago retint difficilement un grognement puis il posa sa tête brusquement contre le mur derrière lui en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Hermione fit alors glisser deux doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer puis elle le fit glisser lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sol. La jeune femme regardait avec délice la hampe dressée du jeune homme qui était légèrement plus enflée que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois. Elle posa alors délicatement ses mains sur la base de son sexe puis elle posa un léger baiser sur son gland rougit par le désir qui l'envahissait alors que son amant lâcha un grognement de plaisir.

Elle fit glisser ses lèvres tout le long de sa hampe jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient posées ses mains puis elle revint vers son gland en faisant glisser cette fois-ci sa langue ce qui fit grogné encore plus le jeune homme qui enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure de la jeune femme l'incitant à aller plus loin, ce qu'elle ne se fit pas prié car elle prit soudainement le jeune homme entièrement en bouche. Drago tira sur les cheveux de la jeune femme sous le plaisir que lui produisaient ses va-et-vient sur sa verge tendue.

Se sentant venir, il fit arrêter Hermione tout mouvement, puis se redresser et il l'a poussa sur le lit la faisant s'allonger.

Il picora tout d'abord son cou puis il descendit vers sa poitrine tout en passant une main dans son dos pour dégrafer le tissu gênant et le jeter à travers la chambre de la jeune femme. Maladroit dans ses gestes tellement il était excité, il attrapa de ses lèvres le téton fièrement dressé d'Hermione tout en malaxant son autre sein de sa main. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir en agrippant le jeune homme par la nuque.

Après quelques minutes, Drago reprit ses baisers tout en enlevant brusquement le pantalon de sa maîtresse, emportant par la même occasion sa culotte. Il parcourra de deux doigts les replis intimes de la jeune femme puis il les pénétra dans son antre, commençant un semblant de va-et-vient.

Ne tenant plus, Hermione le fit se relever puis elle reprit le dessus une nouvelle fois en se mettant au-dessus de lui puis sans crier gare, elle immisça sa verge en elle brusquement arrachant un grognement et un gémissement de plaisir à chacun.

Hermione commença alors à onduler au-dessus de lui tout en tenant sa chevelure qui avait été détachée. Drago lui, se redressa et posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa maîtresse pour l'aider à aller et venir en elle. Sentant sa jouissance venir ainsi que celle d'Hermione, il fit l'allonger sous lui et il reprit ses coups de butoir plus puissants et rapide les uns que les autres.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Drago sentit la jeune femme se contracter autour de lui et dans un ultime coup de reins, ils atteignirent ce que les moldus appellent le 7ème ciel.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Drago se réveilla, il se redressa et il fut surprit de constaté qu'il était nu dans une chambre vide. Se rappelant la nuit folle qu'il venait de passé accompagné d'Hermione Granger, il se laissa retomber contre les oreillers puis il entendit un froissement de papier sous sa tête. Il prit le papier en question et le lut :

_« Je suis partie travailler, tu peux te doucher ici si tu le souhaites et ensuite, tu connais la sortie._

_Ton remerciement pour t'avoir sauvé la vie était plus que fort agréable, et nous voilà donc quittes._

_Passe une bonne journée et bonne chance avec ta femme qui va sûrement te questionner__ à ton retour__ sur ton absence de cette nuit et du magnifique succion qui orne ton cou, H.G. »_

* * *

**Voilà mon second OS, j'espère que vous avez aimé.**  
**Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est que mon deuxième lemon alors excusez-moi s'il n'est pas super …**

**Pensez à me laisser votre avis dans une review, rien d'autre ne me ferait plus plaisir :D**

**xShanee **


End file.
